Black Star
by CrazyDiamondLFM
Summary: What if Nessie never grew up knowing with Jake, because the cullens decided against it? What will happen if he comes back into her life years later? Will she accept him the way she used to, and will the Cullens? I really can't do summaries, but it would be great if you read it. Rated T for violence and swearing and stuff. Nessie/Jake.


**Authors note: Hey, this is my first twilight fanfiction ever, so I thought I'd do a Nessie and Jake one, because they're my favourite pairing ever. I know that in the book Nessie ages really quickly, but in this story she's going to age at a normal rate until she's seventeen.**

**Nessie's POV**

I breathe in slowly. Crisp cool air fills my lungs and clears my head. The scent of the forest trickles through my nose, making me smile softly. My room always smells like that, earthy and woody, the perfect mixture of a hundred thousand trees, pine, oak, ash, the list is endless. It's my favourite smell in the entire world. It wafts in through my open window, and I don't care that chilly air floats through with it, it feels sort of good against my warm skin.

"RENESMEE CULLEN, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW." I hear someone yell from downstairs, probably my mom Bella. I sigh and roll out of bed, rifling through the mess of clothes on the floor and in the wardrobe until I find something that isn't too creased that I'd actually wear. It's a summer dress, a light blue patterned with green and pink flowers, probably something Aunt Alice bought me.

I can hear more voices now, clearly more people are arriving. I glance at my reflection in the mirror, and consider pulling my long hair into a plait like usual, but instead I leave it loose. It used to be bronze coloured, same as my dad's, but it's beginning to fade now, and Rosalie says it'll be brown by the time I'm fourteen. I pull on some white dolly shoes and then head downstairs for the party. Bella is standing at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed. "What took you so long?" She askes, the frown distinctive in her voice.

"I wasn't very long. It just felt long to you because you move faster than me." I said to her, pulling a tongue at her. "Besides, it's my birthday; I can do what I like." Bella laughs and shakes her head, but she seems to think I have a point because she unfolds her arms and takes my hand, leading me into the living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yells as I step into the room. I smile back and before I have time to breathe I am bombarded with hugs and good wishes.

"Okay, give her some air." Bella says, pulling me out of the throng of family and friends. "I think she probably wants her birthday breakfast first, she hasn't eaten yet." I smile gratefully at her, because I could hear my stomach rumbling. As usual it was Esmè that made the breakfast, because she was the best cook in the house. I slip into my place at the kitchen table and she smiles at me.

"What do you want this year sweetie?" She askes me. I frown for a moment and bit my lip, it was a hard decision but in the end I asked for French toast, and she laughes but agrees to make it. Bella and Alice were sitting with me, but the others were in the living room, socialising with the guests and greeting newcomers.

I eat the food slowly, enjoying every single bite, and then afterwards I turn to my mom and smile sweetly. "Can I have some ice cream now?"

My mom laughed and shook her head. "I don't think so Renesmee, you're having cake later remember, you can have some ice cream after tea, but not for breakfast." I scowled a little because she used my first name, and then I stood up from the table to go say hello to everyone.

"Nessie!" Renee swooped down on me as soon as I entered the room, pulling me into a big hug and then shoving a tightly wrapped present into my hands.

"Thanks Gran." I said, opening the squishy thing up. It was a bright red duffel coat. "Oh it's gorgeous. Thank you so much Gran." I exclaimed, pulling it on. It was maybe a little big, but I didn't care.

"Well I thought you might need it when you move." She explained with a smile. I gave her a half-hearted smile back, as much as I loved the coat, I was not looking forward to moving. We weren't even going to stay in Canada, no, we were moving to the states. We used to live in Forks, years ago though. But we moved away when I was about three, and we've lived in Prince Rupert ever since. It's a pretty small city, and it rains all the time, and everyone one has a Canadian accent, but I don't care. All my friends live here, and it's not too far from Forks where Grandpa Charlie lives, but now my dumb parents are making us move all the way across the country to Burlington, in freaking Vermont. Its ages and ages away. The only person we'll be slightly closer to is Renee.

I gave her another hug and thanked her, and just as I was turning around I got caught in another hug from Grandpa Charlie. "Hey kiddo." He said with a huge smile partially covered by his moustache.

"Grandpa!" I shouted happily.

"Happy birthday. How old are you, seven?" He joked with a small chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. "Nine."

"Wow, and look how much you've grown. You're almost as tall as me." He said with a laugh. I had to fight to not roll my eyes again, I haven't grown that much, why is it adults always say that?" "I love your coat Nessie, was it a present from Renee?" I nodded a little and then turned to smile at Gran again. "Well here's my present." He said, holding out a card and a present. I opened the card first, smiling as I read the message inside, and then I tore open the present. It was a camera.

I frowned a little, I'd never had a camera before, and I wasn't sure how it worked, but I pulled Grandpa Charlie into a big hug and thanked him for it anyway. "I thought you could take pictures at your party later, so you can remember all your friends when you go away." I smiled at him, and then hugged him again.

I couldn't help but feel that my parents were behind both of those presents. They were things to get me excited about leaving, and I couldn't help but wonder how many more of the presents would be like that. I milled among the other guests, playing the perfect little host to the mixture of vampires and humans. Then Denali coven was here, as well as Jasper's friends Charlotte and Peter. Old friends from Forks and friends from Prince Rupert.

The party was pretty boring to be honest, apart from one baby I was the only kid there. A pile of presents started to build up in the corner of the room. At first I'd opened them when they were given to me, but after a while Bella told me I had to open them later. Everyone left at about three-ish, everyone except Grandpa Charlie and Renee, who were staying the night. And then my family got the house ready for my next party in true vampiric style, so it was done in about five minutes.

My friends got here at about half three. Edward and Bella had said that because it was my last birthday party in Prince Rupert I could invite as many friends as I wanted too, and I'd ridden to the challenge and invited sixty three people, friends from school, dance, gymnastics, junior forest wardens and football. I don't think my parents were overjoyed when I told them, but they organised a great BBQ in the garden, even hiring a marquee for the likely incident of rain. Because our garden opens onto the forest, we were planning to then play some games in the forest area close to our house.

The BBQ was manned by Emmett, Edward and Jasper, while Carlisle and Esmè got the rest of the food ready and set out, and Bella, Rosalie and Alice were in charge of the games. It was the best party I ever had, I gave my camera to Alice and she took literally hundreds of photos of me and my friends, then promised she'd print them off for me later. When we were playing hide and seek in the forest, my best friend Lily started crying. "I wish you didn't have to go Nessie. Promise me you'll email me every day."

I laughed and hugged her, "Course I will silly, you can't get rid of me that easily." She sniffed and laughed a little, and then ran off to find a better place to hide. The food was great, Emmett even snuck me a raw burger when nobody was looking, and the cake was amazing. Three layers of chocolaty goodness, topped by chocolate butter cream, chocolate sprinkles and chocolate flakes. Basically it was chocolate heaven.

When everyone had gone home I set to work on opening up my presents. I got a whole load of clothes, books, DVD's, CD's, bath stuff and money. Edward and Bella gave me a card that said 'I O U one bedroom' on it green felt-tip. I frowned, more than a little confused. "It's for the new house." Edward explained with a chuckle. "You get to decorate it and pick the furniture for your bedroom, whatever you want." I smiled and hugged them both tightly.

As I pulled away I noticed that all my family had gone impossible still, and they were all looking in the direction of the door. "Dad, what's up?" I asked him, his face was contorted into a snarl, as though he thought there was danger around. "D-a-d?" No sooner had the word left my mouth than there was a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it!" I shouted, hoping it was someone else with a present for me.

"No you won't!" Edward growled at me. They were all stood up now, looking at each other warily. "Go up to your bedroom Renesmee."

"But I…" I started to protest.

"NOW." He yelled, I keeled back in surprise. My dad never yells at me. When he's angry his voice goes really low and quiet, now that's scary, but yell? Never. I looked from Edward to Bella, and then everyone else, and I made a split decision. I ran up the stairs, and then instead of going to the room at the back of the house I scuttled into Alice and Jasper's room at the front of the house, where I would have the best view of the front door.

Stood in our garden were three huge men. They were all dark-skinned with coal black hair and brown eyes, their muscles were huge, and two of them weren't even wearing shirts. The weird thing was that I didn't know them, but they all seemed strangely familiar. The one on the left was younger than the others, he looked about fourteen, fifteen-ish, but nobody that age is so big, the one on the right was older, he looked like he was well into his twenties, and he was the only one wearing a shirt. The middle one was the most familiar, I'd definitely seen his face before, I knew him, and yet I didn't. They all smelt strange, like the forest, but at the same time sort of like dogs.

I tensed a little when the rest of my family piled out onto the lawn, for some reason I didn't want these men to get hurt, especially not the one in the middle. Edward was stood at the front, glaring at Jacob he said in an angry voice. "Get outta here Jacob. I thought we made our opinion's clear to you."

The two men either side of the middle one tensed up, and they seemed to almost shiver even though it was a warm day for Prince Rupert. The guy in the middle however remained calm, and when he spoke it sounded almost like he was begging. "Please Edward, I just gotta see her. I have too please. It was an accident, just an accident."

"NO! Now go, before things get ugly." Edward threatened, still glaring at the boy.

The boy turned to Bella and continued with his pleading. "Bella please, you understand, right. I have to see her, or I'll just die."

Bella looked less sure than Edward, but then she sighed and said in a quiet voice, "Look Jacob, just go, okay." The boy turned, defeated, and my family watched him walk halfway down our long drive before leaving. I kept watching him though, and when they got to the end of the drive the younger boy turned back and saw me. He frowned for a moment and then tapped the middle boy on the shoulder.

The middle boy, who I assumed was called Jacob, turned to look at me, and his face split into a happy smile. He gave me a little wave, which I returned, resulting in his smile getting even bigger. He reached into his pocket, and then held up a tiny package in his hand. He pointed at the package and I nodded, then he crouched down on the ground and placed it next to a rock. He smiled at me and mouthed, 'it's for you'. Then, with one last wave he left just as I heard Jasper enter the room.

"What are you doing Nessie?" He asked dryly.

I bit my lip and turned around slowly, then smiled sweetly. "Nothing Jasper."

"Sure." He said sarcastically.

"Don't tell Dad, please?" I begged him.

"You better get upstairs sharpish then." He said with a small laugh. I murmured some sort of thank you, and then darted past him and down to my bedroom. I sat there for a while, thinking up some sort of plan to get the package from the garden. After about ten minutes Bella and Edward came upstairs to say sorry, and they told me it was a dangerous vampire who was at the door. How stupid do they think I am, they do know I have super smell as well, I would have smelt a vampire.

It sucked that Jacob put the package so far down the drive, but in the end I thought up a reason to go out there. "Dad, can I go play out front?" I asked him as sweetly as I could, a huge smile on my face.

"Why?" He asked sceptically. I never usually want to go in the front garden, not when there's a whole wood in the front garden.

"I got this remote control car; I wanted to try it out on the drive." I lied with a smile. He nodded at me, and I took the car outside, pretending to play with it for about ten minutes before I took it down to the other end and picked up the package. I made sure nobody was watching, and then I ripped off the wrapping paper and admired the box inside. Gingerly I prised it open to reveal a red string necklace with a charm attached to the end. The charm was beautiful and made out of pure silver and in the shape of a tiny little wolf.

Author's note: Sorry if it's a bit short, I hope you liked it. Please review with anything, even critisism Thanks for reading it :)


End file.
